Baby Daddy x Reader
by Predatoria
Summary: Now I'm trying myself on Baby Daddy storys. There will be: Kadaj; Vincent; Zack; Loki/Tom; Dante (DMC); Alucard (Hellsing); Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji); L and Thranduil. They wont be the best but you have to read them to know what is going on. I own none of the male characters.
1. Prologue

You were actually just passing through but when you discovered that cristal clear lake in the forest with the beautiful illuminated trees, you could not resist. So you have undressed and have gone swimming, without noticing the person who was also entered on the sea clearing. All the time you remained on the sidelines, as it actually should be short, but when suddenly a shadow towered over you, you turned around and saw. . .


	2. Nr1 - Kadaj

**This is the first Baby Daddy story of probably nine. There are Kadaj, Vincent, Zack, Loki/Tom, Alucard, Undertaker, L, Thranduil and any other you want...**

**I own none of the charas except the children and now...**

**...have fun!**

* * *

><p>How you met:<p>

You turned around and saw . . . three young and silver-haired men walking towards you. You grapped your towel and got out while you wrapped yourself in it. Luckily for you it were a really long towel too. Two of them stopped walking but the third one, he were quite handsome, continued to walk and then your instincts kicked in and you tried to run away but one of the other two, the big one, caught you and threw you so hard against one of the trees that leaves you breathless and you were blacked out for a few seconds. As you came to your senses you saw the handsome one, standing right above you, seeing his really hot but somewhat perverted and insane grin you blushed and immediately checked if your towel were still in place, fortunately it was. You stared at him and lost yourself in his, in your eyes, captivating beauty until he snapped you out of it. "Hey what did you think you were doing, girl? Trespassing on our ground, we won't have that, right brothers? You might be a Turk send to spy on us and what do we do with little Turks that do spy on us?" Ok...now that might be a bit, just a wee bit, creepy. "We kill them little brother. We kill them cruelly." The big and muscular one, with the short hair, said. "I think you are right big brother. I should really kill her very, very cruelly." One may think that his purely insane laughter should make you feel frightened. That is if you would care for their opinions. For you it were nearly contagious, if there were a slightly less crazy intonation you would have laughed with him, as if he had just said a good joke.

How it happened:

"If you want to kill me already, then please, fulfill me one last wish." You asked the silver-haired man in front of you. "What do mean, brothers? Should I be so generous and grand her a wish before we kill her?" He looked towards the one on the left, who said "Just get over with it Kadaj. We have more important things to do then this." This one had also silver hair but his practically flowed _[A/N: note the sarcasm]_ down to the middle of his back and, he too, had these stunning blueish-green eyes. You bet that many girls would rather fall for him then for Kadaj but to you, he lacked this unique and incredible alluring aura that Kadaj, the man in front of you, had. "Well girl you're lucky, I grant it. So say what you want. Come on spill it already!" You pressed yourself harder against the glowing tree behind you as he continued to approach you until you could feel his hot breath on your face and said "Kiss me. I want to feel these luscious and voluptuous lips of yours on mine. I want you to kiss me as if you really mean it." You could see that he is surprised by your request but after a few seconds he smiles mischievously. He leans down to you and whispers into your ear "If this is what you want, then you get it but be warned, it could be that it is more than you can take, girl." His brothers, as far as you had understood it, first looked at Kadaj and then exchanged a look between them. "But Brother! I thought we were going to find mother?!" The broad one nearly yells. "Don't cry, Loz. Kadaj does what he wants and then he gets back to us, right 'Daj?" the long-haired man asks. "I do what I want, Yazoo. And I want that girl. Now." With that Kadaj lifted you up by your waist, carried you to his bike and let's say, what happened then is quite X-rated...

How you found out:

You have been puking your guts out for the last 5 minutes, just like any other day in the last 2 weeks and you knew by now what were wrong with you. You were pregnant but what you asked yourself was, how he was going to react, Kadaj did not seem like he would take it easy or as if he would ask you to marry him the minute after you told him. You knew you would be lucky if he would even let you live and for you neither abortion nor adoption were any option, so yes, you were seriously afraid to tell him. You have heard from Tifa that he and his brothers were here in Edge and that they were doing evil things but you were f*****g pregnant with Kadaj's f*****g child and you were going to meet him, whether it pleased their a$$es or not.

How you told him:

The great fight was nearly over and you followed Cloud and Kadaj on their way through the buildings, which were no problem for you even if you were pregnant, since you were the daughter of a long since dead, former Soldier. You were there when Kadaj turned into Sephiroth, you were there when he fought in this form with Cloud and you were there when Cloud killed Sephiroth and mortally wounded Kadaj, who then fell from the sky. You ran to him, tears of sorrow streaming down your face and then you were with him holding him to your chest. "Kadaj, Kadaj please no. Please don't die, please. Don't you dare to leave me, I love you. I loved you since I first saw you two weeks ago. I cannot live without you any more, without you I . . . no . . WE would die! Please, don't you f****n' leave me alone with your child! You hear me? I'm pregnant with your child! I don't want you to die, how could I? I love you Kadaj, you and your child, our child." He were smiling at you, so kindly that you believed you were having hallucination but no, he were smiling at you with such a tremendous warmth in his eyes that your breathing hitched. " (Name) . . . I love you . . too. I am . . . happy, so . . . happy. . . . Thank you . . . " With all your love and adoration and passion you felt for him, you kissed him one last time, kissed him Goodbye forever and told him one last time "I love you Kadaj . . . " With that he dissolved into the Lifestream and left you there sobbing and heartbroken.

Now:

After he were, once again, revived, Cloud and the others came to the roof where you were still sitting and silently bawling your eyes out. They tried to help you but they soon gave up on you, seeing as you didn't want their help. The only one who still had hope that you would accept his help, were Vincent and to you Vincent were like the big brother you never had, you felt somewhat secure when you were with him. Two long and stressful years went by and you were living with Vincent in the old Shinra mansion, which he restored specifically for you and your child. He knew about who the father were but did not care, as long as you were happy.

Seven and a half month after you lost Kadaj, your daughter Mizuki Sayo were born 1 month to early, which got you quite worried but she were and is doing just fine and as Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and the rest of the clique had seen Mizuki for the first time, they loved and adored her to no end. They gave you some reassurance and you found happiness in your daughter again but still, there was something missing and you knew that, no matter how many times they try to cheer you up, Kadaj could not be replaced, even when Vincent said that he loved you, you would think of Kadaj when he told you he loves you and that he were happy.

The last two days of his death you had gone to the building where he died and laid down twigs of some of the glowing trees from the lake, they reminded you of when you fell in love with him on first sight, back then when you thought that everything was going to be great and glorious. The only things you still have of him are your memories, his sword and Mizuki, which looked exactly like her father and sometimes acted a bit like him.

Today you were in Edge to buy some food for Vincent, Mizuki and you as you felt a weight on your shoulder and when you looked down you saw a leather clad hand lying there. You turned around and were shocked when you saw Kadaj standing there with a little smile on his face and also looking a few years older than the last time you've seen him, two years ago . . . when he were dying. You felt your eyes water and your knees threatened to give in under you and somehow Kadaj knew that you couldn't stand on your own much longer and pulled you to his chest, where you could hear and actually feel his heart beating in his chest while it picked up speed, just like your own. He buried his face in your hair and murmured into your ear, his voice slightly deeper than before "I am sorry. I am so sorry for leaving you, for leaving you when you were pregnant with our child. I love you, I love you so much my beautiful (Name). Please, please forgive me. Can you ever forgive me, (Name)?" You could tell by his ragged breathing that he were crying, like you but then you spoke "Kadaj, oh my beloved Kadaj, you are back! I love you too and I could never be angry with you for leaving me. Cloud killed you, you did not go on your own free will, I understand that. The child -" You looked up as he pressed you harder against himself "Oh please don't tell me the child is dead. Please don't!" He seemed to be crying even harder now until you were speaking again "You did not let me finish my sentence. The child is a girl, she were born a month to early but she is fine and living, her name is Mizuki. Vincent took us in after you died and the other guys tried to cheer me up but never succeeded because I can only be happy with you." He pushed you away at arm's length and looked you in the eyes and once again you were trapped by their beauty. He leaned down and captivated your mouth in a sweet and mind-blowing kiss, one which you longed for, for nearly three years now and you were more than happy to budge when he nudged your lips with tongue only to have to be disturbed by your daughters asking voice "Mommy, who is that man? Is he my daddy?" You were all red and embarrassed but you didn't care as you kneeled down and picked up Mizuki "Yes Mizuki sweetie. This is your daddy, his name is Kadaj." You were still crying but not as strong as a few seconds ago "Daddy!" Your daughter exclaimed and leapt into his arm's, of course he caught her and gave her a loving kiss onto the forehead "My little daughter, my little Mizuki. I am truly sorry that I were not here for your first two birthdays but I promise that I will always be there for you and your mother from now on and no one will stop me from doing so. Come here (Name), I want to hold the both of you." Doing so you were tightly embraced by Kadaj as if he feared that we would lose each other again and then forever. "Mizuki! Mizuki, where are you?!" The three of you heard Vincent call out. Kadaj released you but still held your daughter and just then Vincent saw you and asked "Hey (Name) have you seen - . . . what . . . how . . how were you able to come back?! Cloud!" A few second later Cloud came around the corner with Tifa and stopped dead in his movements when he saw Kadaj. "What do you want here Kadaj? Let the girl down or I swear I -" "CLOUD, SHUT IT!" You yelled upset at the tone he used towards your love. "Listen now! He. Did. Nothing. Wrong. To. Us! Do you get it jerk? You are lucky that I am not carrying his Souba today, otherwise I would have handed it to him right now and let him kill you for all the things you have done to us. If you ever dare to speak to the man I love like that again it won't be him with his Souba what kills you but me, bare handed." Yes, you still hated Cloud for killing Kadaj and you will most likely never cease to. Turning around you said "Kadaj, I want to go now, take Mizuki and come on. Vincent can you bring us back to the mansion please?"

In the mansion you guys were telling each other about the last two years, what happened and so on and Kadaj finally told you that Aerith and Zack send him back, although without his brothers, because the have seen you cry and didn't want a child to grow up without it's father. Vincent and Kadaj had sorted some things out and good gracious, did the basement reek of testosterone after they were finished, just to be sure you checked Kadaj on any hickey-like things the night after.

Epilogue:

~time skip brought to you by an evil Cloud ;D (3 years forward) ~

"Mom. Yaz is mean to Mori again and Nao is hogging daddy all to himself." Your now 5 years old daughter, Mizuki, whines when she storms into your and your husband's bedroom. Yes, your husband, Kadaj to be exact. After he were back he asked you to be his wife and just a few weeks later the ceremony in all it's wonderful glory was held. Remember the night you checked him on hickey-like things left from Vincent? Well, after he had kissed you to seal the vows you made to each other you told him that you are pregnant again and he picked you up by your waist and spun you around happily. So here you are wife of the former insane remnant of Sephiroth and mother of his children. Mizuki Sayo is the oldest with her 5 years, then are Yazoo Seishin and Moriko Teru coming, yes you have named him after one of Kadaj's brothers even if does not look like him, with them being twins and 3 years old and last but not least Naohito Satoshi, he is 2 years old. Sighing you make your way to the living room of the house you are now living in, you let another house being build not to far away from Vincent's from the money you inherited once from your parents and moved in there with Kadaj and little Mizuki. "Yazoo Seishin, what did I say about being mean to your sister?" You asked scolding. "But momma- " He tried to argue but you were having none of it. "No buts, young man. Give Moriko her toy back." "Yes momma." Having that cleared you walked over to where Kadaj is sitting on the couch holding Naohito to his chest. You can't think of a better father then him even with his past still haunting him sometimes, he is so careful and protective that it makes it easy to forget his evil side. Tapping him onto the shoulder you sit down next to him "Give Nao to me, our big girl wants your attention too, darling." Chuckling he pried Nao's arms off of himself and sets him into your awaiting arms without waking him, after three kids it has become natural to move them without waking them, "My beautiful love, I would never ever forget about our sweet Mizuki, she were after all the reason why I were allowed to come back to you." Walking over to where Mizu is playing with Mori and Yaz and keeping them in check, he picks her up, with her letting out a cute squeak of surprise, sits down again on the couch and cuddles with her. The twins look at each other and are yelling "We want cuddles too!" They hop onto the couch and settle themselves between you and Kadaj but still, with all the kids between and around you, you two are still able to share a kiss of pure and genuine love. And while you are with each other the horrors of the past are seemingly forgotten, as it should be and maybe, in the future, there will be another child of your love.

END~

* * *

><p><strong>there is also a lemon available but only for one of the guys listed on the top of the story. If you want one of them in a lemon, write it into your review and the one who gets the most votes wins!<strong>

**'til next time **

**Predatoria**


End file.
